


The Debut of 6Aside

by Robyn2411



Series: The 6Aside series [1]
Category: K-pop, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Broken Bones, Chronic Pain, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Pain, Poverty, References to Depression, Stress, they all have different names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2411/pseuds/Robyn2411
Summary: This is the story of the k-pop idol group 6Aside and their trials and tribulations throughout the years.All the sides have different names due to being Korean, and their canon names are their stage names in this fic. I hope that makes sense.
Series: The 6Aside series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just some information for you guys to come back to that will be helpful in this story. It will all be in the fic itself but this is just for the ease of not having to reread entire chunks for basic information such as Korean names/nicknames, ages and roles within the group. Let me know if I need to add anything else. Xx

Stage Names- Korean Names “nicknames”:

Patton- Chung Ae “Hyung”  
Logan- Min Joon “Joonie”  
Janus- Chin Mae “Baem”  
Virgil- Kim Dae “Geomi”  
Remus- Lee Sunjong “Jae”  
Roman- Kim Taejo “Tae”

Ages upon debut:

Patton- 20  
Logan- 18  
Janus- 18  
Virgil- 17  
Remus- 15  
Roman- 15 

Roles within the group:

Patton- Vocal, Visual  
Logan- Leader, Dancer, Rapper, Producer  
Janus- (Originally a Rapper but transitions to) Vocal, Producer  
Virgil- Rapper  
Remus- Rapper, Producer, Visual  
Roman- Vocal, Dancer, Visual

Other tidbits:

-Roman and Remus are not related, however they do look very alike and were born in the same year and so the fans refer to them as “twins”. This was also the reason for their stage names.   
-The canon names are their stage names.  
-Logan is fluent in English (close enough in Japanese).  
-Janus is fluent in Japanese (close enough in English).  
-Roman is getting there with his English.  
-The rest know very basic English and Japanese.  
-Their fans are called “Sides”  
-The group is known for their distinct personalities and online content as well as their meaningful lyrics.   
-Both Janus and Roman have one Double eyelid and one Mono lid (this is a thing) although Janus’s is a lot more noticeable.  
-Patton has double lidded eyes.  
-Virgil, Remus and Logan all have mono lidded eyes.  
-Patton and Logan do wear glasses but not often on stage.

Anyone without prior knowledge of Korean bands/dynamics: 

-Hyung means older brother/friend.  
-Dongsaeng means younger brother/friend.  
-Makenae is the youngest in the group. (Roman)   
-“Hyung line” refers to the eldest three in this case.  
-”Makenae line” refers to the youngest three in this case.

I may add more to this as I see fit xx  
Also if I ever accidentally contradict these please tell me :)  
Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one and will have some actual... you know... plot.


	2. Logic On The Streets

August 15, 2014.

On the outskirts of Seoul, a five lane motor way on one side and an expanse of trees on the other, was situated the Guryong Villiage. Small in size but heavy in population, the Guryong was the last remaining slum in Seoul. 

In one of the crudely built house, if they could even be called that, awoke Min Joon-yeon. The mattress he lay on wasn’t much different from the cold, rock hard floor beneath it, equally stale and chilling to the touch- but at least it was something. Joon reached for the frames of his glasses resting on the floor and shoved them onto his face before making himself look at the very least presentable before heading out of the building-passing by his worn out mother at the table. His younger brother Tae-yeon must have already left for school.

Passing under telephone wires, unnaturally yellow against the ashen sky and running his hands along the worn down green of the chain link fence, Joon let his head roll back into thought. On his back was the few things he needed for the day to set up in the streets of Seoul. 

Joon grabbed onto a handle within the small confines of the cramped bus he caught every day to the centre of the city. There the people were rich, the fashion forward and the buildings stretched into the sky for what seemed like miles. It was a far cry from what he had been brought up into. 

On the streets he was known as “Logic”. The guy who danced outside one of the buildings where patrons of whatever trade operated there came and went throughout the day. They may spare him a glance or two but nothing more, certainly not a single won from their deep pockets.

A small group came up to him once, clearly American tourists or something, asking him for directions- he gave them, knowing English through watching Parks and Rec on repeat. It was a birthday present that his mother and brother had managed to gather up the money for. He had enjoyed it and even managed to gain a basic understanding of the English language from it. He was smart. But unfortunately, in the world he grew up in- that really wasn’t enough.

By the end of the day, exhausted and downright near to dropping, Joon grabbed the few notes haphazardly scattered next to his piece of the sidewalk and found less than enough to make ends meet. 

Either he had enough to make it home with a few spare coins to stash away. 

Or he had enough to buy some food. 

Regrettably he hopped back onto the same bus he started his day on and handed over most of his earnings. He could eat another day. 

Joon reflected on his life a lot. Had nothing else to do. Out of the bus window he refused to let himself believe he was jealous of the children born to this side of the city. The one populated by families with enough food to go around. His mother worked for these people as a cleaner. Joon couldn’t imagine being on the other side of this particular table. 

He also knew that he was talented. Call him arrogant. Big headed. Self-centred. But he knew. 

His skill was practiced and perfect. The other performers on the streets knew it. In fact the name “Logic” was well known within the community, yet he could barely come up with pittance for hours of work. 

He also knew, resting his head back down on his mattress, hastily pushing his glasses back to the floor, that the next day would be the same, and the day after that, and the one after that. It had been for the past 17 years. What would change now?

—————

Thomas Sanders, 25 yet acting much older, was a producer for a small company Sanders Entertainment or just SE. He had moved from America three years ago to Seoul in order to grow his company. He had intended to make it big in the k-pop world and although he had garnered mediocre success in the company’s first group “UltimateST”, they weren’t big enough to keep the entire company afloat. Especially with the “Big Three” in k-pop overshadowing everything the group did. 

After an especially frustrating meeting, Thomas stalked down the streets of Seoul. The many street performers before him. He walked by them everyday, not sparing them so much as a nod- knowing if he did he may just spend the rest of his money on the talent. Perhaps- Thomas thought- one of these could be his next idol. 

His eyes zeroed onto a young man, an ill-fitting dress shirt hanging from his obviously thin frame, loose tie hanging around his neck with cargo shorts and blue and white trainers laced with muck and dirt. Everything was worn in and didn’t fit right. 

Thomas looked up to his face, glasses framed it as a backwards cap drew his hair out of his face. He was relatively good looking. Nothing necessarily ‘wrong’ with his face. Or at least not by the standards or the harsh world Thomas worked in. 

His dancing though. That’s what Thomas was really looking at. 

It was clearly inspired by Hip-Hop- Contemporary sprinkled in as an afterthought. His moves were intentionally stuttered and yet precise. There was a certain grace to his movement- quite clearly practiced and methodical. The change surrounding his feet didn’t reflect this however.

Thomas looked from afar as a few young girls came up to him. His heart wanted them to give the young dancer money- anything really- but alas they only spoke to him and moved on. Thomas went to carry on walking when he suddenly did a second take- they were just speaking English! 

Thomas didn’t get to speak his native younger very often, so much so that it took him a few seconds to even realise what they were saying. 

That meant that the young dancer could speak English! Which may not seem much of a big deal however, to really get it big in America, Thomas needed a member in his next group to speak English. Without it, they would seem too much like a fish out of water. 

As Thomas was processing this, he failed to notice the young talent gathering up his belongings and leaving. And so as he came across this, Thomas decided to set his alarm that night to wake him far earlier then he ever would normally so he could intercept the young man the next day. 

—————

Joon had grabbed onto the opportunity with both hands, tired of his life and being promised food, shelter and possibly success, how could he refuse? 

He knew about idols from all of the advertisements during his childhood and all over the streets of Seoul. He also knew that idols had to sing, which he could not. Thomas, after hearing this, suggested a compromise-

“Joon-ah, perhaps instead of singing...you could rap. I think it would go with your style. However... there would have to be some changes.” Thomas day across from Joon, having already supplied him with better clothes and a small dorm within the company building. Small was almost exaggerative. It was nearly a closet. But it was better heated than his bedroom back at home.

“Like what, Thomas-ssi?” Joon looked over his bow of food at the producer. 

“Your name. “Logic” is already taken by a rapper over in America. We can’t have you using the same name as him.” Joon hadn’t heard of him, but he trusted Thomas as he was American himself.

“What would you suggest then?” Joon asked.

“Well I’ve found a few names you might want, they’re synonyms for Logic in English.” Thomas pushed a sheet of paper across the table full of English letters. Joon ran his eyes down the page in search of his new name.

“Logos? What does that mean?” Joon pointed at one of the names. It seemed the closest to his previous name and he didn’t want the change to be too drastic.

“It’s a persuasive technique that uses logic in the arguments.” Thomas pretended that he knew that already and totally wasn’t checking his phone under the table.

“I heard a name that sounded like this once. Logan.” He wasn’t sure where he had heard it, but he like the sound of it.

“Logan it is then.”


	3. Dancing For Royalty

October 10, 2014.

Joon had been under Thomas’ care for nearly two months and along with that came a lot of training, not nearly enough sleeping, and a dorm barely big enough for a child to sleep in. However, Logan couldn’t bring himself to care. As long as his mother and little brother were looked after, he would put up with just about anything.

Thomas had recognised Joon’s intellect quite early on, especially for someone who had to give up their education for work. Due to this, for many company meetings Joon would sit in, and offer up his own solutions despite being the youngest in the room. 

The main issue on the table recently was that Thomas had not yet found any other members to join Logan which would be a problem. Solo acts just didn’t get the same about of hype as groups recently, so, if the company was going to be kept afloat, they needed more members.

As of now however, Joon was on his way back from a dance training lesson. Sure he already knew how to dance, but hip hop was a completely different skill set to the one he needed to be in an idol group. And, due to low funds, Joon had to travel to another company’s practice room for his lessons. 

Any time time he walked past a room full of trainees for bigger companies who had the expenses necessary to find them by the bucket load, he would think of asking one or two of them to perhaps join their smaller company. However, he knew that though many of these boys would be treated like nothing in the eyes of the overheads, none would leave an almost certain career for a no-name company. 

Yet, on this day, Joon found a room that was always empty now occupied by one boy. He looked young even for a trainee. Short in stature and looking ready to drop as he jumped higher than his own head over and over. The style of dance was much more contemporary than Joon’s, had more curves and less harsh lines. 

The boy’s hair stuck to his face and Joon wasn’t even sure if he was able to see through it. He was alone in a room that Logan was certain was normally used for auditions much earlier in the day than when he usually arrives- so why was he still here? Surely with a dance like that, he would’ve been signed in a heartbeat. 

As Joon watched, the music was abruptly turned off by an angry man, some manager or other who had stormed past Joon on his way in. He looked red in the face as he shouted at the boy who stared wide-eyed before bolting from the room. 

He crashes into Joon before hysterically apologising and running away once more. 

Now that he had stopped dancing, and the hair was brushed off of his face, Joon could properly see him. Surprise overtook him as he realised that the boy was even younger than he thought. Looking around thirteen or fourteen when just a few moments before he seemed only a few years younger than Joon himself. 

Joon ran after the boy out onto the streets where it was raining by now, the endless stream of water rivalled by that going down the boy’s face. His eyes looked puffy and red but Joon knew that a handsome face lay beneath it. 

“You’re too young to look so upset.” Joon said, “How long have you been dancing?”

“Eight years, Sir.” The boy looked up from where his face buried itself in his palms.

“I meant today, the auditions ended hours ago.”

“Then I’ve been dancing for hours. The company said they would not take me, they have enough dancers. They want visuals instead.” 

“Well it seems like they’ve just thrown a diamond out with the coal.” Joon smiled at the boy. 

“Thank you, Sir.” The boy bowed his head slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“Joon. My name is Joon. Yours?” 

“Taejo, Joon-Hyung.” 

—————

Thomas basically adopted Taejo as soon as he was in his sights, he was already moved in by the end of the week. As young as he was, he obviously didn’t have much to move apart from himself and, somehow, the boy made the small dorm feel bigger. 

Without tear streaked eyes, the fourteen year olds smile stretched from one side of his face to the other, his doe eyes lighting up at something even remotely positive. Even the fact that he had to share a now bunk bed with Joon didn’t deter his stamina. Though, Joon often didn’t use the term ‘bunk bed’ as Tae would usually end up tucked in next to him anyway. 

It’s fair to say Joon got a big protective over the younger boy. Just a bit.

So when Tae’s singing teacher shouted at him for messing up a note here and there, Joon may or may not have shouted right back at her. 

Yeah, just a bit.

—————

“Hyung, what do you think my stage name should be?” Tae hopped down beside Joon as the rested for a short while after dance practice. 

“You don’t have to have one if you don’t want to Tae.” Join looked up from his phone at the younger’s question.

“I know, but you have one and I’ve been thinking about it. I was thinking Wangja.” Joon knew that Tae had been called his grandparents’ (the only guardians he had) ‘Prince’ for as long as he could remember, so it was unsurprising that he had chosen that as a name. However, when Joon has tried to teach the younger how to say the English translation of his favourite word, the boy’s thick Daegu accent meant that he just couldn’t figure out how to pronounce it.

“I don’t think many English speakers would be able to pronounce that.”

“But I can’t say their word for it, Hyung!” Tae pushes his lips out into a pout as he spoke, a sure sign that he was frustrated in some way.

“Maybe we can find another name for you, something everyone can say? For now it’s back to practice.”


End file.
